Happily Ever After
by Brittainy777
Summary: Sequel to 'Serena and Darien's Wedding'.
1. The Big News

Serena woke up to find the sun streaming through the curtains of hers and Darien's bedroom. She rolled over to find that her husband of one year was not there. Serena looked at the clock on the nightstand and found out that it nearly noon.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Serena said. "I'd better get cracking." Serena got out of bed and immediately went to the closet. She chose the clothes she would be wearing for that day and went into the shower. Once she finished showering, Serena got dressed and began her housecleaning. Darien was on call at Tokyo General Hospital and Serena had the day off. She had wanted to work full time at Tokyo Boutique for Girls, to bring in more money, but Darien had protested.  
  
"You don't need to work full time, Serena," Darien said. "I don't mean to brag, but as a doctor, I'll be making all the money we'll ever need." Serena finally agreed to keep her job at only part time. Once Serena finished her housecleaning (more like apartment cleaning), she sat down on the sofa in the living room. A few minutes later, Serena felt a bit nauseous. She then remembered what she had planned to do after she'd finished cleaning that day. Serena went into the bathroom and took out the home pregnancy test she'd been hiding from Darien. After a few minutes, Serena stared at the results in shock. It was pink! Serena was pregnant! She jumped up and down with joy. She couldn't wait to tell Darien when he came home that evening. Suddenly, Serena decided that it would be nice to make a special dinner for Darien so that she could tell him the big news. Now, that Serena was married, she had been learning how to cook a lot better. Since Serena now knew that she was pregnant, she made only items that were good for a developing foetus. She decided to make chicken breasts. Even though they were living in Japan, Serena and Darien enjoyed a wide variety of foreign foods. Everything was ready by the time Darien came home.  
  
"Holy cow!" Darien said. "Serena, did you do all this?" He was, of course, referring to the candlelit dinner.  
  
"Of course," Serena said. "For some reason, I wanted tonight to be special."  
  
"Every night is special with you," Darien said and kissed his wife.  
  
"Well, sit down and let's eat," Serena said. After supper, Serena loaded the dishwasher and she and Darien sat in the living room.  
  
"Supper was wonderful," Darien said.  
  
"Thank you," Serena said. "Do you want to know the reason that I wanted this night to be special?"  
  
"You know?" Darien asked.  
  
"Of course, I do," Serena said. "Do you want to know?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I do," Darien said.  
  
"Well, this may be surprising, but I think you'll like it," Serena said.  
  
"Just tell me," Darien said.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Serena said.  
  
"You're what?" Darien asked.  
  
"Pregnant," Serena said.  
  
"Oh, Serena, this is wonderful!" Darien said.  
  
"I know," Serena said. "I just found out today."  
  
"How did you find out?" Darien asked.  
  
"I've been hiding a home pregnancy test in the bathroom," Serena said.  
  
"Oh, jeez," Darien said. "I can hardly believe it, but we're going to be parents."  
  
"Are you excited?" Serena asked.  
  
"Of course I'm excited," Darien said. "It's our first child."  
  
"Darien, I can hardly wait until the baby's born," Serena said.  
  
"Neither can I, Serena," Darien said. "Neither can I." 


	2. Serena tells her friends okay, you come ...

The next day, Serena woke up early. She and her friends were taking a road trip out to the lake that day. They would be staying at the cabin that Serena's parents owned. Lita would be picking them all up in her SUV. Darien was okay with Serena leaving for a few days. He made her promise to eat properly for herself and the baby. Serena assured Darien that she would be fine. Around 9am, Serena stood on the balcony of hers and Darien's apartment and waited for Lita's SUV to come into view. A few minutes after nine, Lita honked the horn.  
"There she is," Serena said.  
"Okay, well, have fun and be careful," Darien said.  
"I promise," Serena said. "Oh, and don't tell anyone else about the baby until I get back."  
"I won't," Darien said. "Have a good time."  
"Bye," Serena said. She kissed Darien goodbye and went out the door. Darien watched as Lita's SUV pulled out of the parking lot.  
"This is going to be great," Serena said.  
"Tell me about it," Lita said. "We all need this vacation."  
"Yes, we could all use this chance to relax," Amy said. Since Serena was the last to be picked up, Lita headed straight for the highway. Serena and Mina also brought Luna and Artemis with them.  
"I can't wait until we get there," Serena said. "I have something I need to talk to you guys about."  
"What is it?" Raye asked.  
"It's serious," Serena said. "But, don't worry. I'll be fine."  
"Serena, you have to tell us," Amy said. "If you're condition is serious, we need to get it taken care of right away."  
"Amy's right," Mina said. "We can't be taking a trip if you're sick."  
"Girls, I said I'm fine," Serena said. "Darien already checked it out and I'm fine. I'll tell you when we get to the lake."  
"Okay, as long as you're sure," Lita said and kept on driving. When the five girls and two cats reached the lake, they were all excited. Once they walked inside the cabin and put their bags in the various rooms, the five girls and two cats sat in the living room.  
"So, tell us, Serena," Mina said. "What's this that you needed to talk to us about?"  
"Well, Darien and I just found out about this yesterday and it's going to last a while," Serena said.  
"Is it deadly?" Lita asked.  
"No!" Serena said. "It's a condition that will last a while. I don't know exactly how long, though."  
  
"Well, tell me and maybe I can figure it out," Amy said. She was going through medical school at the time.  
"Well, I'd been keeping it from Darien for a while until I found out for sure," Serena said.  
"What is it?!" Raye yelled. "If you don't tell me soon I'm going to explode!"  
"Relax, Raye," Serena said. "It's just that this is really great news."  
"What is it already?!" Lita said.  
"I'm pregnant," Serena said.  
"You are?" Mina said. "That's great!"  
"You had me so worried," Amy said.  
"Well, there's nothing to worry about," Serena said. "I'm going to the hospital when we get back to Tokyo."  
"Well, as long as we're here, I'm going to make sure you eat healthy," Lita said.  
"You know, it's funny," Serena said. "Before I left, Darien made me promise to eat healthy for myself and the baby. Even if he hadn't made me promise, I would have anyway."  
"Well, this could be Rini you're carrying," Raye said.  
"I have no idea," Serena said. "It could be Rini or it could be another child. Trista told us herself that after we'd destroyed all the enemies, we probably altered our future a tiny bit."  
"Who knows?" Serena said. "I hope it's a boy. I want so much to be able to give Darien a son."  
"What do you think you'll name it?" Mina asked.  
"I have no idea," Serena said. "If it's a girl, we'll call her Rini and if it's a boy, I don't know."  
"You'll know when the time comes," Amy said.  
"Yeah, and in the meantime, we can all help you prepare for this baby," Lita said.  
"You guys are the best," Serena said.  
"We know," Raye said. 


	3. Supper at Home

WARNING: Rated PG (just in case)  
  
Serena fidgeted impatiently in her chair. She and her husband, Darien, were waiting for Serena's ultrasound appointment. The couple had only recently found out that they were to become parents. After the ultrasound, Serena and Darien were going to Serena's parents house for supper. After what seemed like forever, the nurse called Serena's name. Darien came with her. Serena put on the hospital gown and lay down on the bed in the ultrasound room. The technician put some gel on Serena's skin and began to run to the ultrasound thingy over her belly.  
"Well, Mrs. Shields, judging from these pictures, I'd say you're about 7 weeks pregnant," the technician said. "That would make the baby due around the middle of March."  
"Thank you," Serena said. After changing back into her regular clothes, she and Darien left the hospital.  
"7 weeks. I can hardly believe it," Darien said.  
"I know," Serena said. "It's still a little hard to believe that a small baby is growing inside me." Serena moved her hand over her belly.  
"Well, it's going to be a healthy baby," Darien said. "I hope you're mother makes a lot for supper tonight."  
"Oh, Darien, stop it," Serena said. "If I don't get enough to eat at my mom and dad's, then I'll eat something when we get home."  
"Okay," Darien said. "As long as you eat."  
"Yes, dear," Serena said.  
Later that day, at around 5:00 p.m., Darien's car pulled up in front of the Campbell house.  
"Serena, it's good to see you," Ikuku said when they walked through the door.  
"It's good to see you, too, Mom," Serena said. "Where are Dad and Sammy?"  
"They're both in the living room," Ikuku replied.  
"Great," Serena said. "Can you come into the living room with us? There's something we need to talk about."  
"What's wrong, Serena?" Ikuku asked  
"You'll find out," Serena said. She, Darien, and Ikuku then walked into the living room and sat down.  
"Kenji, dear, turn off the TV," Ikuku said. "Serena has something to tell us."  
"What is it?" Kenji asked once he turned off the TV.  
"Well, Dad, Darien and I found out something a little while ago that's going to have a big impact on all our lives," Serena said.  
"You're not sick, are you?" Kenji asked.  
"No, Dad, I'm not," Serena said.  
"Well, then, what is it?" Sammy asked.  
"Well, I'm 7 weeks pregnant," Serena said.  
"You're pregnant? Oh, Serena, that's wonderful," Ikuku said.  
"You mean I'm going to be a grandfather?" Kenji said. "Yahoo!"  
"Kenji, calm down," Ikuku said.  
"Yeah, Dad," Sammy said. "If you don't, you might have a heart attack before the baby's born."  
"Are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Ikuku asked.  
"Yes," Serena said. "I want to know what colour to paint the baby's room."  
"You'll only be choosing the colour," Darien said. "I'll be doing the painting."  
"Why can't I help you?" Serena asked.  
"Because the fumes could hurt the baby," Darien said.  
"I guess you're right," Serena said.  
"Well, let's eat," Ikuku said. "Lucky for you, Serena, I made chicken breasts and brown rice."  
"Thanks, Mom," Serena said. At the table, Serena loaded her plate with food and ate every bit of it.  
"If you keep on eating like that, the baby's going to either be fat or not want to come out," Kenji said.  
"Dad, stop it," Serena said. "I'm hungry okay and I have to eat for two."  
"Yeah, and we all know how much you eat without being pregnant," Sammy said.  
"Who asked you?" Serena snapped.  
"Take it easy, Serena," Sammy said. "I was only kidding."  
"I knew that," Serena said. "I was only playing along."  
"Serena, even though you're grown up and married, you will still be nice to your brother," Ikuku said.  
"Ah, don't sweat it, Mom," Sammy said. "I sort of us bugging each other when she first moved out."  
"So, Sammy, how are things with you and Mika?" Serena asked.  
"Fine," Sammy said. "In fact, I have a movie date with her later tonight."  
"Have fun," Serena said.  
"How long have you and Mika been seeing each other?" Darien asked.  
"About 5 years," Sammy said. "At first, it was just puppy love but now we've gotten serious."  
"Sammy, the same rules that applied to Serena still apply to you," Kenji said. "If anything too serious happens before you're married, you will never be allowed to see Mika again."  
"I know that Dad," Sammy said. "An old friend of mine fooled around with his girlfriend and her parents moved her halfway across Japan."  
"Ouch," Serena said. "That's a little harsh."  
"If that's what it takes to keep you kids in line then that's what has to be done," Kenji said. The conversation continued well into the night. Neither Serena nor Darien had to work the next day so they stayed for a while. An hour or so after Sammy left the house, Serena and Darien decided to leave. On the way home, Serena yawned.  
"Tired?" Darien asked.  
"A little," Serena replied. "I think I'm going to have a nice hot bath when we get home."  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" Darien asked.  
"Darien!" Serena said.  
"What? We're married. What's the big deal?" Darien said.  
"Okay, fine, you win," Serena said. "I think I'll turn on the jacuzzi, too."  
"Fine with me," Serena said.  
After their bath together, Serena and Darien sat on the couch and watched TV. After a while, Serena yawned again.  
"I think I'll go to bed now," Serena said.  
"Are you sure?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah," Serena said. "I'm exhausted."  
"Well, goodnight then," Darien said.  
"Goodnight," Serena said. Serena kissed Darien goodnight and walked to the bedroom.  
"I'll be there in a couple hours," Darien said.  
"Okay," Serena said. She must've been really tired because as soon as she lay her head on the pillow and pulled the blankets over her, Serena fell asleep. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was on a week's break from school. All my story files are at school. I hope you like this chapter and there'll be more to come. When you review, please give me some ideas for what to name the baby if it's a boy. That includes middle names. If I decide to make it a girl, her name will be Rini Ikuku Shields. Please review. ~Princess Tristy. 


	4. It's a Boy!

3 MONTHS LATER (remember that Serena was 7 weeks pregnant when she first found out)  
  
Serena was halfway through her 5th month of pregnancy. She had been eating well and exercising a lot. She and Darien jogged almost every morning. One day, in the middle of November (her 5th month), Serena was scheduled for an ultrasound at Tokyo General Hospital to determine the gender of the baby. Again, Serena and Darien sat in the waiting room. Serena was so nervous she almost threw up. Luckily, she had been one of the lucky moms-to-be that had been spared the agony of morning sickness. After almost an hour of waiting, the technician called Serena's name.  
"Sorry about the wait," she said. "There was something wrong with the machine and we had to fix it."  
"No problem," Serena said.  
"No problem? Ha!" Darien said. "You just about threw up all over the waiting room floor because you were so nervous." Serena blushed.  
"Oh, don't worry," the technician said. "We get that sometimes." Serena changed into the hospital gown and lay on the bed. The technician put some of the warm gel on Serena's belly and ran the ultrasound thingy over it.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Serena asked.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Shields, you are going to have a son," the technician said.  
"Can I see him?" Serena asked. The technician turned the screen so that Serena could see it. When Serena saw the little figure on the screen, she started to cry.  
"I can hardly believe it," she said to Darien. "A son."  
"Yes, it is a blessing," Darien said and kissed Serena said.  
"He's developing nicely," the technician said. "No problems."  
"That's great," Darien said. "Thank you." After Serena changed into her regular clothes, she and Darien left the hospital.  
"Darien, are you happy?" Serena asked on the way home.  
"Yes, I am," Darien replied. "I've got a wonderful wife and a healthy son on the way."  
"I'm glad you're happy," Serena said. "I am."  
"That's good," Darien said. "Now, I forgot to tell you that I'll be at the hospital tonight so you'll be on your own for supper."  
"That's okay," Serena said. "I'll be okay."  
"When do you think we should tell your parents that the baby's a boy?" Serena said.  
"As soon as we can," Serena said. "It'll have to be the day after tomorrow because I've got to work."  
"You're working at 4 ½ months?" Darien said.  
"Of course I am," Serena said. "I don't plan to go on maternity leave until I reach 7 months."  
"Oh, I think it'll have to be before then," Darien said. "I don't want you to put too much pressure on yourself."  
"Darien, I'll be fine," Serena said. "Besides, I want to work as much as I can before I have the baby."  
"Well, just be careful," Darien said. "I don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby." 


	5. The Baby Shower

The next day, Serena woke up quietly and left Darien to sleep. He'd been at the hospital until 5 a.m. so she wanted him to sleep. Serena took a shower and dressed as quietly as she could. She would be taking the bus just in case Darien needed the car that day. On the way out of the apartment, Serena grabbed a granola bar and her purse. When Serena reached the boutique, Mina was already there.  
"Serena, what are you doing here so early?" Mina asked. "The store doesn't open until 9:00."  
"Well, it's only 8:30," Serena said. "And I didn't want to make any noise and wake Darien."  
"Was he on call last night?" Mina asked.  
"Yeah. He came home around 5:00 a.m.," Serena said.  
"Holy moly! That must be rough on him," Mina said. "I mean, a pregnant wife and his schedule at the hospital."  
"I'm sure he'll be okay as long as he gets some sleep," Serena said.  
"Oh, how was your ultrasound yesterday?" Mina asked.  
"It was fine," Serena said. "There are no problems with the baby."  
"That's good," Mina said. "Did you find out if it's a boy or a girl?"  
"Yes, but I want to wait so I can tell you and the other girls at the same time," Serena said. "When do you think we can meet?"  
"Well, I told the girls I'd try and talk you into coming to the temple after work," Mina said.  
"Well, I guess I'll come," Serena said. "I'll have to phone Darien and let him know."  
The day went by in its usual routine. After Serena and Mina got off, the two climbed into Mina's car and drove to the temple.  
"Hey, Amy," Serena called as she climbed out of the car.  
"Hurry and get inside before you freeze," Amy said. Reminder it is the middle of November here.  
"I'm fine, Amy," Serena said.  
"Get inside anyway," Amy said.  
"Okay, okay, don't rush me," Serena said. Amy and Mina ushered Serena into the temple and into the living room. The lights were off.  
"What' going on?" Serena asked. "Why are the lights off?" Amy then flipped on the lights.  
"Surprise!" the girls shouted. Serena's friends were all there. Including Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru. The room was decorated with pink and blue streamers and balloons. And there was a cake and a big pile of presents on the coffee table.  
"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe you're all here," Serena said. "I would have only expected Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina."  
"Well, we couldn't resist coming, Serena," Hotaru said.  
"Yes, when Raye called us and told us that they were throwing you a baby shower, we just had to come and see you," Michelle said.  
"You guys are too much," Serena said.  
"Enough chatting, you guys," Mina said. "Come on, Serena. Open your gifts."  
"You guys didn't have to go to all this trouble," Serena said.  
"We wanted to," Lita said. "You're one of our best friends."  
"Thanks," Serena said and sat down in an armchair. Hotaru handed Serena her gift first. When Serena opened it, there was a little figurine of a mother holding her newborn baby.  
"Thank you, Hotaru," Serena said. "It's beautiful."  
"This one is from Michelle and me," Amara said, handing Serena a box. Serena tore off the wrapped and opened the box. Inside was a yellow baby blanket with different designs sewn in.  
"Thanks, you guys," Serena said. "The baby will love it."  
"We didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl so we got the blanket in a neutral colour," Michelle said.  
"That's okay," Serena said. The gifts from the other girls included baby clothes and toys.  
"You guys are too kind," Serena said.  
"How did your ultrasound go yesterday?" Lita asked.  
"It went fine," Serena said. "There are no problems with the baby."  
"That's wonderful," Amy said.  
"Oh, we also found out that it's a boy," Serena said.  
"That's great," Michelle said.  
"And you wanted so much to give Darien a son," Raye said.  
"Trista, I have to ask you something," Serena said. "If this baby's a boy, how will this effect Rini in the future."  
"I will tell you that your next child will be a girl and she will be named Rini," Trista said. "As for this child, he had already appeared in the future."  
"That's good," Serena said. "I was afraid that Rini would be erased from existence because of this baby."  
"There's nothing to worry about, Serena," Trista said. "This baby will be born and then you and Darien will have Rini."  
"Okay, now that the gifts are all opened, let's eat," Lita said as she began cutting slices of the cake. The girls ate and ate until the cake was gone.  
"Thank you so much, you guys," Serena said. "But I'd better be going or Darien will wonder what happened to me."  
"I'll give you a ride," Mina said.  
"Thanks," Serena said.  
When Serena arrived home, Darien was in the kitchen.  
"What took you so long?" he asked.  
"Well, the girls threw me a surprise baby shower," Serena said. "Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru were there, too."  
"Well, that was nice of them," Darien said.  
"Oh, and I also talked to Trista about this baby and she said that our son has already appeared in the future and that our next child will be Rini," Serena said.  
"That's good," Darien said. "We wouldn't want Rini erased from existence."  
"Yeah, I'd miss her," Serena said. "I'm glad she'll be okay." That night, Serena and Darien sat in the living room and watched TV. They went to bed happy that night. Happy that they would have a son and a daughter to look forward to in the future. 


	6. A quiet day at home

3 1/2 MONTHS LATER  
  
Serena sat on the sofa knitting. She had been learning from a book ever since she went on maternity leave a month ago. She was knitting a scarf, toque, and mitten set for her son. Darien was working at the hospital that day so Serena had the apartment all to herself. Over the past 3 ½ months, Serena and Darien had been busy. Darien had painted the baby's room blue, and they had bought a crib, changing table, rocking chair, etc. for the room. They had even decided on a name for the baby. Darien had liked the name Damien and Serena decided that the middle name should be Kenji, after her father. When she and Darien had told her parents that they were having a boy, Kenji nearly went through the roof. He was so excited to be having a grandson. Ikuku was excited too but not as much as her husband. Throughout the afternoon, Serena felt Damien kicking her. She talked to him and sang to him just so he would know his mother's voice. Everything was ready for Damien, he just needed to arrive.  
Around suppertime, Darien came home. He looked exhausted. He was also carrying take-out from Tokyo Grill. That was Serena's favorite restaurant.  
"Darien, you look exhausted," Serena said when she saw her husband. "What happened?"  
"Well, one of the patients brought into the ER today went crazy and it took me, three other doctors and two security officers to calm him down," Darien said. "He kept going crazy all day."  
"That must've been tough," Serena said. "And thank you for bringing supper home."  
"You're welcome," Darien said. "I didn't want you slaving over a hot stove with Damien due in a month."  
"I could have handled it, but thank you anyway," Serena said. "I'll get the plates and stuff out. You go and get changed."  
"Thanks, Serena," Darien said. "You're an angel." Serena took the take-out bags from Darien and took them into the kitchen. After setting the table, she put all the food out. Darien came into the kitchen about 10 minutes later.  
"Oh, dear. Maybe you'd better take a hot bath a lie down after supper," Serena said.  
"I think I will," Darien said. Once Darien finished eating, he walked into the bathroom and began running the warm water. Serena cleared the table and washed the dishes. When Darien was finished his bath, he came and lay down on the couch. Serena sat in the armchair.  
"So, how's Damien today?" Darien asked.  
"He's fine," Serena said. "He kicked an awful lot today."  
"At least we know he's okay," Darien said. "Did you eat good today?"  
"Yes, I did," Serena said. "For breakfast, I had eggs and toast. For lunch, I made myself a tossed green salad."  
"That's good," Darien said. "I want you to be healthy for yourself and Damien."  
"I'm fine, Darien," Serena said. "You don't have to worry about me so much."  
"Oh, yes I do," Darien said. "You're my wife and the mother of my son. I worry about you more than anything else."  
"Darien, you're sweet," Serena said and walked over to her husband. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you."  
"You'll never have to find out," Darien said and kissed Serena.  
"Do you want to watch TV?" Serena asked.  
"Not really," Darien said. "I'd rather listen to some music."  
"Sure," Serena said. She turned on the stereo and put in a CD of easy listening music. That kind always relaxed Darien after a hard day. After about an hour, Darien was asleep. Serena decided not to wake him when she went to bed later that night. In the morning, though, Darien was laying beside Serena in their bed. Serena got out of bed and put on her housecoat. It was unusually chilly in the apartment that morning. When Serena walked into the living room to turn on the TV, she saw a light snow falling. She immediately ran to wake up Darien.  
"Darien! Darien! Wake up!" Serena cried as she shook her husband.  
"What? What's wrong? Is the baby coming?" Darien asked in a panic.  
"No, not that," Serena said. "Come with me." Darien followed Serena into the living where she stopped by the balcony doors.  
"What is it?" Darien asked.  
"It's snowing," Serena said. "The first snowfall of the year. I wanted you to see it."  
"Serena, I could have seen it when I got up," Darien said. "I was scared to death that Damien was coming early."  
"I'm sorry," Serena said. "I was just so excited. It's so beautiful."  
"It's okay," Darien said. "And I'm sorry for being so harsh on you."  
"I forgive you," Serena said. "As long as you'll forgive me for waking you up."  
"I forgive you," Darien said. "And, now that I'm up, I might as well make breakfast."  
"Darien, you don't have to do that," Serena said. "You go on back to bed and I'll fix breakfast."  
"Well, I'm wide awake now," Darien said. "Besides, you should rest."  
"Darien, I'm 8 months pregnant and I want to do as much as I can before Damien arrives," Serena said.  
"Nonetheless, you should be resting," Darien said. "You'll want as much energy as you can get for when you go into labour."  
"Okay, you win," Serena said. "I'm going to go take a shower."  
"I'll have breakfast ready by the time you come out," Darien said.  
"Thanks," Serena said. She kissed Darien on the cheek and went to the bathroom. Once out of the shower, Serena stood on the scale to see how much she weighed. She had to use a mirror to see the results because her belly was so big. Serena was pleased that she was at the normal weight for an 8- month pregnant woman. Serena put on her undergarments and her housecoat and walked to the kitchen. Sure enough, breakfast was on the table when she walked in. Darien had made her fried eggs with whole wheat toast. There was also a tall glass of fresh orange juice and another of milk beside Serena's plate.  
"Darien, thank you," Serena said.  
"You're welcome, Serena," Darien said. "Now eat. Damien's probably hungry." Serena ate everything and drank both the orange juice and the milk.  
"Well, Damien ought to be full now," Serena said. "I'll do the dishes."  
"Forget it," Darien said. "When I'm at home, I'll take care of the chores."  
"Darien, you're so overprotective," Serena said.  
"Does it bother you?" Darien asked.  
"A little," Serena said. "I just wish that you would let me do a few simple things around the house. I'm not completely helpless you know."  
"Oh, okay," Darien said. "You can do the dishes, but I'll do the laundry. I don't want you hurting yourself when you lift those heavy baskets."  
"Deal," Serena said. "Now, shoo. I want to get these dishes done." Serena washed the few things that couldn't fit in the dishwasher and then loaded the ones that could fit. Serena then put the soap in and started it. Darien had the day off that day so he and Serena spent a quiet day at home. They watched talk shows, games shows, and even Serena's favorite soap opera. It was a good episode today because Serena's favorite character, Lucille, was giving birth. Serena paid very close attention because she knew that in a month, she'd be going through the same thing. The day went well. Serena's friends called to see if she was okay. Andrew called to see if Darien wanted to get together at his and Mina's place that night. Darien and Serena agreed and they spent a good, friendly night there. When they came home, they both collapsed onto their bed and fell asleep. 


	7. The Birth

1 MONTH LATER  
  
"Darien!" Serena screamed in the middle of the night. "Wake up!" It was 3:38 a.m. on March 14.  
"Serena, what's wrong?" Darien asked when he finally woke up.  
"I've been feeling pain for almost an hour," Serena said. "I think the baby's coming."  
"Okay, don't panic," Darien said. He quickly threw off the blanket and jumped out of bed. He quickly put on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt and rushed to Serena's side.  
"Darien, I'm scared," Serena said.  
"There's no need to be," Darien said. "You'll be fine as long as we get to the hospital right away."  
"I'll call and you get the bag," Serena said. She picked up the phone beside the bed and dialed the number.  
"Hello, Tokyo General Hospital," the woman on the other end said.  
"Hello, this is Serena Shields," Serena said. "I'm nine months pregnant and in labour. My husband and I are on our way to the hospital."  
"Very well, Mrs. Shields," the woman said. "I'll let the nurses know to set up a bed for you." Serena then hung up the phone. Darien helped Serena get up and they walked to the front hallway. Serena just put on her slippers and housecoat despite the fact that it was snowing and -18°C. Darien threw on his coat and shoes, grabbed the car keys and he and Serena left the apartment.  
"Darien, give me your cell phone," Serena said. "I promised the girls and my parents I call them whenever I went into labor."  
"Sure," Darien said and gave Serena his phone. Serena called her parents first. It rang 7 times before Kenji picked up.  
"Hello?" he said, sleepily.  
"Dad, it's me, Serena," Serena said. "I'm in labor and Darien and I are on our way to the hospital."  
"Okay, Serena, we'll be there," Kenji said and hung up. Serena called each of her friends and none of them were angry at the fact that Serena was calling them and 20 minutes to 4 in the morning. They all said they would come to hospital. When Darien and Serena arrived at the hospital, Serena sat in a wheelchair and Darien wheeled her to the maternity ward. Sure enough, there was a room waiting for Serena.  
"Nice to see you, Mrs. Shields," the nurse said. "How are you feeling?"  
"Sick and in pain," Serena said.  
"Well, that's normal for any woman giving birth," the nurse said and examined Serena. "You're baby should take no more than 12 hours tops."  
"That's good," Serena said. "I couldn't bear being in this pain for more than that."  
"Well, I'll let you get settled and I'll be in to check on you every once in a while," the nurse said. "And I'll assume that Mr. Shields will keep an eye on you, as well."  
"Of course I will," Darien said. The nurse then left the room.  
"Darien, it hurts so much," Serena said.  
"I know it does, Serena," Darien said. "But, unfortunately, you can't get the epidural because that's been shown to increase the chance of birth defects." (I don't know if that's true or not.) Serena groaned.  
"Can I at least get a glass of water?" Serena asked.  
"Sure," Darien said and poured her a glass from the small pitcher on the nightstand. A short while later, Serena's parents and friends arrived.  
"Serena, how are you?" Mina asked.  
"Are you in pain?" Lita asked.  
"Do you need anything?" Raye asked.  
"Enough, you guys," Amy said. "Obviously, Serena's in pain, but right now, she needs her rest."  
"Actually, I want you guys to stay here," Serena said.  
"Then we'll stay," Amy said. "I would advise Mr. Campbell and Sammy to wait outside."  
"We will," Sammy said. "I need some more sleep anyway." Once Kenji and Sammy left, the girls began talking.  
"Serena, how are you feeling?" Amy asked.  
"I'm still in pain," Serena replied. "The nurse said Damien should be here in no more than 12 hours."  
"That's a long time to wait," Mina said. "I don't know if I could stand it."  
"Oh, and there was one thing I wanted to talk to you about," Serena said. "I wondered if you girls would be godmothers to Damien."  
"I'd love to," Mina said.  
"So would I," Lita said.  
"Me, too," Amy said.  
"You can count me in," Raye said.  
"Thanks, you guys," Serena said. "You're the best."  
"And, I'm going to ask Greg, Chad, Ken, and Andrew to be godfathers," Darien said.  
"I'm sure they will," Amy said. "They are your best friends, after all."  
"Do you have Damien's room all set up?" Ikuku asked.  
"Yes," Serena said. "It was ready over a month ago."  
"I just can't wait to see that baby," Mina said.  
"Well, it might be a bit graphic," Amy said. "I hope your stomach can handle it."  
"Please don't talk about being nauseous," Serena said. "Right now, I feel so sick, I'm almost ready to puke up the baby."  
"Oh, please don't do that," Raye said.  
"Relax, Raye," Serena said. "I was exaggerating."  
"Well, just don't talk like that," Raye said. After 5 hours, Damien still hadn't made his appearance.  
"What's taking Damien so long?" Mina said.  
"Relax, Mina," Amy said. "He'll be here by 3:00 this afternoon."  
"Ugh, I don't know if I can wait that long," Mina said.  
"Well, you're going to have to," Lita said. "The baby can't get here any faster.  
"Well, if you guys want to go and get something to eat, go ahead," Serena said. At that, everyone but Darien left the room and walked down to the hospital cafeteria.  
"Are you feeling alright, Serena?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Serena said. "Still in pain and feeling sick, but I'll be okay."  
"I hope Damien comes soon," Darien said. "I want you to feel better."  
"Well, in the meantime, I'm going to try to get some sleep," Serena said.  
"Okay," Darien said.  
"If you want to go and get some breakfast, you can go ahead," Serena said.  
"No way," Darien said. "Suppose you give birth while I'm gone. I want to be here with you."  
"Darien, I have something I want you to do for me," Serena said.  
"Anything," Darien said.  
"When the time comes, will you deliver the baby?" Serena asked.  
"Of course, I will," Darien said. "I was planning on delivering it myself, anyway."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Serena asked.  
"I wanted it to be a surprise," Darien said.  
"Thank you," Serena said. "Now, I'm going to sleep." Serena then pulled the blanket over her body and closed her eyes. She slept for almost 3 hours. When Serena woke up, her friends, Darien, and her mother were all there.  
"Hey, sleepyhead," Raye said. "How are you?"  
"Fine," Serena said.  
"That's good," Lita said. All of a sudden, Serena sat up and began to breathe heavily.  
"Check that," Serena said. "I think Damien's coming."  
"Yeah, he is," Darien said as he stood up. "I'll be right back." Darien came back a minute later wearing a green doctor's gown and cap with gloves.  
"Come on, Serena, push," he said. "You can do this."  
"Oh, God! It hurts!" Serena screamed.  
"Calm down, Serena," Amy said. "You'll be fine."  
"That's right. Just keep pushing," Raye said. About a half hour later, Damien came into the world, crying his lungs out.  
"Serena, look at him," Darien said as he placed his son in Serena's arms.  
"He's so beautiful," Serena said with tears in her eyes. A nurse came into the room and took the baby to clean him up. Darien left as well. When Darien came back, he was carrying Damien in his arms. Damien was wearing the blue sleeper that Serena had bought for him. He was not crying, but he was looking around at everyone.  
"He's a perfectly healthy baby," Darien said and put Damien in Serena's arms.  
"Mom, go and tell Dad and Sammy to come in," Serena said. Everyone got a chance to hold the baby and they all fussed over him. Around noon, everyone left. Darien went home to take a bath and change his clothes, but he promised to come back later. 


	8. Epilogue

Serena spent 3 days in the hospital before bringing Damien home. He was a good baby and hardly cried at all except to be fed and changed. Damien was 2 ½ years old before Rini was born. Damien didn't seem to mind that he had to share his room with Rini. In fact, he enjoyed it. Serena's and Darien's friends were godparents to both Damien and Rini. Eventually, Serena and Darien became king and queen of Crystal Tokyo and the family moved into the crystal palace. Damien and Rini loved being a prince and a princess and they took their responsibilities very seriously. Everyone enjoyed Crystal Tokyo and it would remain a happy place for all eternity. 


End file.
